


(TTS Podfic) All In by myredturtle

by myredturtle, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Everyone is Dead, Literally everybody - Freeform, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Scott is a Bad Alpha, Time Travel, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myredturtle/pseuds/myredturtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary -Scott finally pulls a a stunt so boneheaded that Stiles can't think of any way to get him out of it. Hoping to outrun the fallout, he packs up his father and they move to Canada. Unfortunately, nowhere is safe.





	(TTS Podfic) All In by myredturtle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560025) by [myredturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myredturtle/pseuds/myredturtle). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[All In ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19zPtlYWvdY4iGfRSfvJyDU5llAVWgaVM)  
**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
